Things You do Out Of love
by Realmi
Summary: chap 7 up! Thought I died didn't you?George has a half sister named Charlotte that is coming to live with him. However, since this is George this isn't exactly gonna be the Brady Bunch. Is George man enough to play big brother? read and find out!
1. Even if that made sense I’d still say yo...

**Things you do out of love**

**By: Realmi**

**Chapter 1: Even if that made sense I'd still say you're nuts!**

*******

**       Realmi's soap box: Okay, since George's daddy has so many girlfriends, George can't possibly be his one and only child, right? Well he's not, in fact, he has a little half sister by the name of Charli (isn't that just the coolest girl name?! I wish my name was Charli!). The question I ask you, my audience is, what would happen if Charli came to live with her great big brother? I don't know I'm only the author. **

**       Disclaimers: I don't own ParaKiss, or anything ParaKiss related. If I did, George would never wear a shirt…… EVER! However, I do own Charli.**

*******

**       "Damn," George Koizumi said after he opened his mail. **

**       "What's wrong, George?"  Isabella asked as the pair walked down the halls of Yaza Arts on their way to their Shakespearian Theatre class (on of Isabella's favorites).**

**       "My little half-sister is coming to ****Japan****," George said, not bothering to hind the dismay in his voice.**

**       "Oh, that sounds lovely!" he said clapping his hands together. "We'll throw a big party! I'll cook a nice meal and, oh, we have to make her the prettiest dress!" and he went off on all the things that they'll need to do. Then he finally remembered that he didn't know what time George's little sister was to arrive or, for that matter, her measurements.**

**       "Don't get all excited, Isabella," George sighed.**

**       "And why not, dear?" Isabella asked, giving George his trademark sideways glance. **

**       "****Charlotte****… well… she's never met me," George said. Isabella looked at his friend. Being the one that new him the longest, he knew that he was upset that he never met his half sister. **

**       _He always was a lonely child, he thought as he and George took their seats. _His father was never there, his mother always drunk, only his art and me to accompany him, _Isabella flipped open his Hamlet script, still lost in thought. _I think Charli will do some good to him, Heaven knows the lad can learn from being a big brother and to think about someone other then himself.  __**

*******

**       "I am what!?" a young girl with green hair down to her shoulders roared at the man sitting in front of her. **

**       "You're going to ****Japan****," he replied, taking a sip of tea. "Your mother has died and by law I have to take care of you, just how can I do that in ****England****?" The young lady folded her arms.**

**       "Let me get this straight," she said fiercely. "You leave my mum pregnant on a business trip, you never showed up for any holidays; in fact if it wasn't for the DNA test I would highly doubt you're my father," she stated matter-of-factly. "However, you want me to leave my entire world behind and come to ****Japan**** and live with you? Well, old bean, that will be one very warm day in ****Greenland****."**

**       The man before her didn't even flinch. 'You won't be living with me, you will be living with your older brother George and you and I have no choice in the matter, by law I'm your guardian and you will go weather you like or not Charlotte Black!"**

*******

**       Charlotte, or Charli as she liked to be called, was not happy. She was going to be living with some half-brother she didn't even know until she was out of high school and what's worst she had to learn a whole new language in two weeks. "Japanese with a British accent, oh joy!" she thought bitterly as she packed. _Les see, she thought. __My half-brother is most likely a lot like my dear ole "dad." Maybe I should get pink stripes to go with my green? No that'll look stupid. Hmmmmm, I'll get a tattoo and more piercing, she ran a finger down the four earrings on both her ears and the one on her left eyebrow. _The only thing I have left to pierce is my nose, ew! What if I sneeze too hard?! I know! My lip! He'll flip! Now, _she thought pulling down the sleeve of her green little league boy's baseball shirt. _Hmmmm___… naw, a tattoo isn't such a good idea; the lip piercing will be enough I think. Oh and I'll wear my cape from Dracula_ and that dress I worn when I played Olivia in _Hamlet__! Ah, the joys of doing customs for Suze Arts! _**

*******

**       George walked into ****Tokyo**** airport in one fowl mood. The last thing he needed right now was a little sister to live with. _She probably be just like Dad, _George though, disliking the sibling he's never met more and more. _She'll probably die of shock when she gets to Yaza arts! _George fancied himself the image of a little kid in a tweed shirt, glasses and a sixties hair style have a nervous collapse seeing all the 'freaks" at the school. George finally got to the waiting room, there was hardly anyone there, _Maybe being half an hour late was a tad much, George thought as he looked for a nerdy looking fifteen year old female. However, there was no one there expect a few business executives and a girl who was a cross between Arashi and an Elizabethan upper class woman. __Well, that's__ not her._**

******George was starting to get worried, despite himself. "Is anyone here named Charlotte Black?" to his surprise, the Arashi Elizabethan stood up and walked over to him. **

**       "You George Koizumi?" she asked in a thick British accent.**

**       "_You're _****Charlotte****?" George asked skeptical.**

**       "On a good day," she smirked. "Want to see my passport?" **

**       George returned her smirk with a lop sided grin, "I trust you."**

**       "Your mistake, palsy," she said picking up her bags which she already received about fifteen minutes ago. "Lead the way oh great big brother!"**

**       "Smart ass," George mumbled as the two left the terminal.**

*****End chapter one*****

**Charli: I like the cape!**

**Realmi: So do I!**

**Isabella: Oooo! What will happen next?**

**Realmi: I dunno**

**Arashi: I want to be in the next chapter.**

**Realmi: Okay, okay, I'll try.**

**Arashi: That's what you said to Snape for the first few chapters of "Good Lord You're Crazy!"**

**Realmi: Shut up! I'm trying!**

**George: Hey! This is the first ParaKiss fanfic on ff.net.**

**Realmi: No it's not, it's the second but no one can say I stole the plot line!**

**Arashi: This time**

**Realmi: ***beats him with stick*****

**Isabella: Now, kids, don't fight**

**Realmi: Anyway, readers, who do you like the story thus far? I hope you like it!**

**Charli: Review and tell her how much you love me!**


	2. Uncharacteristic

**Things you do out of love.**

**Chapter 2: Uncharacteristic**

**By: Realmi**

*******

**Realmi: Wow! Wow! Wow! Five reviews already! I'm happy, really, I am. Yes, Charli is a bit of a bitch, I based her off myself………………… Oh well!**

**Arashi: Don't forget to write me in! **

**Miwako: And me!**

**Realmi: Don't rush me! Don't rush me!**

*******

**       George drove quickly down the street, Charlotte in shot gun. She had spoken to him at all, not that he minded he's had very few silent women in his life. George wondered where he was going to put his little sister, for he wasn't going to give up his room, _She'll make due on the couch, _he thought. **

**       Charli, on the other hand, was wondering how the Hell she was going to live in Japan for the next three years only knowing how to ask who they were and how to order soba noodles. She disliked her over-confident, over pampered, over successful, and over sexed brother, she really did, for all the reasons above. She knew not to judge people like that and if he didn't make it so easy she wouldn't do it, but the way he held himself as everyone was supposed to bow before him annoyed her to new heights.**

**       George pulled over next to his apartment complex and the siblings got out of his car. ****Charlotte**** followed him up into the building and then up the stairs. The two stayed in an uneasy silence as the two went into George's apartment. Charli went over to the master bedroom (George's) and put her bags down. Sighing, she crawled into bed and snuggled into George's comforters. _Mmmmm, these blankets are so warm and comfortable, _she sighed. Her tired body ached so much; she slowly took off her cape and unzipped her dress. She was too tired to bother getting into her pajamas.**

**       George wasn't very pleased when he finally walked into his room to find his sisters clothes and body in his room. "Get out!" he demanded. Charli moaned a little and rolled over. "Now!" George roared.**

**       "I can't…" she said softly in English.**

**       "Yes you can!" George said walking over to the petite young woman in his bed in English as well. She snuggled deeper into the blankets as he loomed over her like a shadow. "Move!" **

**       "I can't…" she pleaded. George examined her closely and true to her word, she couldn't move, her body was to stiff and too awkward.**

**       "You've worn a dress far too heavily for you," he said.**

**       "Shut up, it was just to piss you off!" she confessed, too sore to care what he said to that.**

**       "Really?" he said sitting down next to her.**

**       "Yes! Okay?" Charli said.**

**       "Why?" he asked softly.**

**       "I come home one day to find my mother killed herself and the next day, that bastard with the DNA test comes and tells me that in two weeks I have to learn Japanese and leave my beloved England, it's been a very tough month. I'm only fifteen years old, I've grown up without a father, now I have no mother, and I'm being forced to leave with a brother I never knew existed until two weeks ago," Charli sobbed, speaking the words that she felt everyday since she came home that day from school.**

**       George then did something uncharacteristic and very un-Yaza-arts-honor-studently; he put his arms around his sobbing younger sibling. She, returned, was equally atypical and willing sobbed into his shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" she chocked out through her tears. "What do you get out of helping me?" she asked.**

**       "A wet t-shirt," he answered in his crushed velvet voice, slipping back into character.**

*****End chapter two!*****

**Arashi:………you didn't add me in!**

**Realmi: You wouldn't have fit in with everything.**

**Miwako: Miwako wants to be in next chapter!**

**Realmi: Okay!**

**Isabella: Aw, George, you're so sweet!**

**George: Shut up.**

**Realmi: Isn't he so cute? *glomps him* **

**George: Let go of me!**

**Realmi: Stop squirming or I'll bite you!**


	3. New Kid On The Block

**Things you do out of love**

**Chapter 3: New Kid On The Block**

**By: Realmi**

*******

**       Realmi: Chapter Two was crappy!**

**       Caroline: Yeah, because I wasn't in it!**

**       Realmi: Not you too! I ALREADY HAVE ARASHI AND MIWAKO BREATHING FIRE DOWN MY NECK!**

**       George: Ummmm….Realmi… could let me go now?**

**       Realmi: Nope *snuggle***

*******

**       Charli woke up that morning with a huge headache. She rubbed her eyes gingerly as she sat on the edge of her brother's bed. Her memory slowly kicked in and she remembered what had happened the night before. _Damnit! She thought straitening at the memory. __Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! I let him see me cry, I let him see me cry, I let him see me cry… Charli threw her hands into the air and fell back onto the bed. She always prided herself for emotional control, _Hey, any fifteen year old girl would cry into the arms of a big brother because their life has gone to Hell in a mater of two weeks, right? _She asked herself slowly getting back up. __Holy shit! I'm in my underwear! She thought looking down at her black bra and panties. _Shit, he saw me in my underwear!  Shit, he saw me in my underwear… _(AN: Charli's quite the potty mouth first thing in the morning) She stopped repeating herself and got dressed. She put on a green t-shirt and khaki's. She went into the main room and sat down at the table, wondering where her elder brother was. _He better hurry up, _she thought snidely as she checked her watch. __Only three hours until school starts._**

**       George walked (AN: wait a minute! That sexy boy doesn't walk, he struts!) into the kitchen an hour later. During that time, Charli master the coffee machine, the microwave, and the oven: the sticky buns were on their way, the coffee was fresh and microwaved bacon to boot. "Nice," George said marveling at Charli's handy work. "I'll have to introduce you to my friend Isabella," George said sitting down across form Charli; he decided he would tell his little sister that Isabella was a guy later. Charli didn't say anything, she just sat there sipping her coffee. Waiting for her brother to bring up last night, formulating what answers she would give him, and what lies she will make up.**

**       George, however, knew from experience not to talk about suicide first thing in the morning. There were so many other things that a brother and sister needed to talk about, mainly her wardrobe. "You are not wearing that to Yaza Arts," he said plainly. He was in his stunning cowboy outfit again and there was no way she was going to call herself his brother looking like Sailor Frump, and that's just what he told her.**

**       "Since when do you get to decide what is publicly acceptable? I'm smart enough to be a junior _and_ honors student at age 15! I think I can dress myself just fine with out your help," she said taking another drag of her coffee. **

**       _Yukari ought to like this one, George thought amused. _She's just as bitchy, however, she makes since. _"If you want to get to school today," George said, folding his hands together. "You will dress in the outfit I have made for you." _**

**       At this, Charli folded her arms and leaned closer to her brother. "No," she said plainly. **

**       "Charlotte Black, you will wear the dress, or not graduate," George said getting vexed, a new and unexplainable feeling, maybe having something to do with the fact that she was so like him and that meeting someone so much like himself was vexing. Of course, he didn't think of that, he just figured it was because she's a bitch. **

**       "Oh? And just who died and made you king of the universe and god of all things?" ****Charlotte**** asked. **

**       "Daddy dearest say it fit to make me your guardian since I'm eighteen and you will be leaving with me anyway," one big whooper of a lie, but she didn't know that. Instead of falling back in defeat, Charli still glared at him, totally unfazed by his words.**

**       "Alright then, pretty boy, since you obviously couldn't bare to have some dressed "normally" and call herself your sister, I will be a good girl scout and wear your dress," before George could speak, she continued. "For one day only, so for my debut, I don't tarnish the name Koizumi."**

**       George leaned back in defeat, she had spunk, passion, and stubbornness: there was no longer any doubt in his mind that they were siblings. In fact, if George didn't know full well that Yukari would kill him, he would sign her as a model too: she just fit the bitch image that George loved so much! **

**       "Deal," George said. **

**       Pretty Boy: 0**

**       Sailor Frump: 1**

*******

**       "This is not going to fit!" Charli roared looking at the tent that her elder brother called a dress. **

**       "Try it on," George said looking at the dress. Charli grumbled and followed his will, she zipped the dress up and spun around to model for her brother. It was long, flowing, black, and made of velvet, maybe a tad hot for that time of year, but George didn't care: it's all for the art. Charli, for that matter, loved velvet and couldn't care less about the heat, in fact, the only thing she had to complain about the dress was…**

**       "This ain't gonna work," Charli said, blushing. George looked closely and then laughed. The dress was big, especially in the…**

**       "My Lord, but you're flat!" George exclaimed, not wanting to believe what he saw. He went and groped his little sister to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, they weren't. Charli was used to this, she can't really call it being groped because there was nothing to grope, much to everyone's amazement. **

**       "I know, I know!" Charli said swatting his hands away and turning away in shame. "If I was any flatter I'd have dents."**

**       George smiled, so his younger sister had a weak spot after all. "Let me fix this."**

**       "Do we have time?" Charli asked as George whipped out his sewing box. **

**       "Of course, we still have an hour and a half before school starts, I can hem it, tuck it, and even do your hair and make up before we reach 45 till."**

*******

**       George was true to his word and the dress fit Charli's curves (or lack of) like a glove. Her make up was light; its main purpose was to bring out her big green eyes: as George so kindly pointed out was the biggest part of her body. You can imagine the look on the student body's' faces when the cowboy came in with vampire (black velvet and pale skin does have that affect on people). **

**       "Oh, George, is this her?" a man wearing an elegant, old fashioned lace dress asked. **

**       "If "her" happens to be Charlotte Black, then I am her, Mr…?" Charli asked politely. **

**       "Just call me Isabella, ****Charlotte****," Isabella smiled kindly. **

**       "And call me Charli, everyone else does," Charli said in perfect Japanese that she learn the night before (hey this is an anime fanfic, it's completely possible to learn Japanese in one night).**

**       Arashi and Miwako (finally) entered the scene. The same introduction banter followed suit and George, being the great big brother we all know he is,**

**       He went off to class.**

**       He, Miwako, and Isabella all left leaving Charli alone and defenseless in the dizzying halls of Yaza Arts. Luckily for her, Arashi was there.**

**       "Damn that ****nancy**** boy, leaving me with his sister."**

**       Okay, maybe unluckily for Charli. **

**       "Um, Arashi, can you help me find my next class?" she asked, pretending not to have heard what he said.**

**       "Oh, sure," he said looking her schedule over. "Hey, you have Rock Choir with me," Arashi gave the person who reviled him in piercings a funny look. "How did you get into this class? You can't be more then a sophomore and only seniors and advanced juniors get into this class."**

**       "Consider me _very_ advanced," Charli said teasingly, even though there was nothing really to tease. **

**       When Arashi and Charli got to their class, they were shocked to find George outside the classroom.**

**       "I forgot to tell you," he said, bored. "Tonight, come to the studio. If you're going to be my half sister, you're going to have to be a part of ****Paradise****," with that, he turned and left.**

**       "What the Hell is his problem!?" he heard Charli yell in frustration.**

**       Pretty Boy: 1**

**       Sailor Frump: 1**

**       The score was even, for now.**

*******

**Realmi: There! You had a line happy?**

**Arashi: Thanks *rolls eyes***

**George: Will you please let me go?**

**Realmi: But you're so warm and fuzzy**

**George: Now I know why you are called the Goddess of Ginger Ale.**

**Realmi: It's the one thing I love more than you, babe!**

**Charli: Anyway, review and vote Charli was the master of wits!**

**George: I'm the god of mind games.**

**Charli: Let's let the readers decide, brother dear.**


	4. First trip to paradise

Things You Do Out Of Love

By: Realmi

Chapter 4: First trip to paradise

***

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, I was busy with other musings, won't happen again. Thanks to Angel Writer for telling me that there is no junior year in Japan, readers from now on consider Charli a senior……even though she's 15.

***

            Charlotte Black considered her self to be a very open minded, tolerate person. She only hated two things in this world: Pop music and glitter. However, in a matter of one day, a new item stepped onto the list: his name was Trent Falcone. 

            She and Arashi walked into Rock Choir and after being placed into the soprano section, Charli tripped on her big shoes. "Oof," she groaned, she had tripped right into a human wearing a long black leather jacket, a fishnet shirt, super tight black velvet pants, and combat boots. 

            "Good going," he said, glaring down at her. Charli, who was already in a mad mood thanks to her "brother," glared right back….or…at least she would have if her earring wasn't caught on his fishnet shirt. "Great, the novice got herself caught in my shirt!" the boy snarled. The word "novice" did not sit well with young Miss Black. With a very painful yank, her head was free. She promptly slapped him about the face.

            "Novice!?" she roared, the whole of the rock choir watching with interest. "NOVICE?! I have not sung with the Corporate Beatniks, organized four charity concerts, and costumed seven musical to be called a novice!!" Charli's green eyes narrowed. She had been involved with music since she could talk and fashion even longer. Thanks mainly to her mother….but she wasn't gong to think about that woman. Charli stormed out of the room, soon after she was gone did everyone start to realize that dangling from Trent's shirt was an opal dragonfly earring….and a trial of blood had followed Charli out the door. 

***

            "DDDDDDAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNN!" Charli moaned in pain as she placed rubbing alcohol onto her still bleeding ear. _He just had to call me a novice, didn't he? _Charli thought bitterly. She had been teased and teased relentlessly because of her age, having to prove herself over and over and over again. She had skipped the rest of the school day and was now back in her/George's apartment to properly nurse her ear. Because of all the mental abuse she had suffered early in life, Charli now had the biggest complex on that side of the Great Wall and knew herself well enough to know that she would be prone to throw objects if she didn't get someplace where she could think by herself.

            Sitting down on the couch holding an ice bag to her ear Charli rewound the whole incident. _Okay, sure he is drop your jaw to the floor gorgeous, a snazzy dresser, and has a deviously low voice…………what the Hell am I thinking?!? Charli was come over with sudden disgust. _Damnit! He still has my earring! _She thought as she slipped off to sleep. _

***

            George Koizumi was obviously not in a good mood. "You are a lot of trouble," he said coldly. He was in his room getting dressed for some dinner he was taking her to at his studio. 

            "Look, I'm sorry about school, but that Trent guy was pissing me off, I had to leave."

            "So, you left in defeat?" George said in disgust.

            "No, I left to cool my head off so I didn't kill anyone!" Charli roared form another room as she tried to get into another one of her brother's tent dresses.

            "You let one boy get to you so badly?"

            "Shut up, Koizumi, I don't have to explain myself!" Charli barked. At long last, she was in her dress. It was a dazzling hunter green dress, with long lacy selves and flowing bottom.

            "I never said you did," George said, entering the room. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a matching top hat. Charlotte ignored him. The two walked out the door in a less then easy silence and into George's car in the same manner.

            "So…..where is this dinner party?" Charli asked.

            "Paradise."

***

            "Dammit! That Nancy Boy and his vampire sister are late!" was the first thing Charli heard when she reached the basement room that George called a studio. George promptly picked up a pool stick and shoved it up Arashi's arse. "@#$%&*!!^" Arashi cursed, rubbing his sore arse.  Isabella let out a soft chuckle and everyone else followed suit. Charli looked about her. She recognized the pink haired girl, the drag queen, and Arashi. However the tall thin raven haired girl she didn't know. 

            "Hello, Charli dear," the drag queen said as Arashi was tried to straggle George while Miwako and the raven haired girl tried to tare them apart. 

            "'Ello, Isabella, how are you?" 

            "I'm fine, yourself? Oh word! What happened to your ear!?" Isabella asked, shocked. 

            "Oh….I had a mean run in with this kid named Trent," Charli said, flinching at his name. 

            "Oh, he is adorable," Isabella said.

            "Sure, if you like annoying, arrogant, jewelry stealing pretty Goth boys," Charli said.

            "That was your _earring? You poor dear, he wore it all day…it was gross…..there was a little bit of flesh on it," Isabella said. "I hate him!" Charli said. Isabella smiled an all knowing smile. _

            "We'll see, dear," Isabella said, taking Charli's face into her hands. "The heart changes it's mind from time to time," Charli blushed. "You have such a cute face, it's so round and adorable….while still showing maturity and determination!"  Charli turned a lovely shade of red as Isabella let go of her face and turned around.

            _Good Lord, I'm not starting to fall in like with a drag queen! I'm _**NOT_ starting to fall in like with a drag queen!  Charli thought. __First, I was romantically having thoughts about Trent and now, Isabella! _**

            "Charlotte, would you like something to drink?" Isabella asked.

            "Dammit, Kozumi! Get back here!" Arashi was yelling as the other four ran after him. "I'm going to kill you!"

            "Arashi! Stop!" called Miwako.

            "Um…yeah….green tea…shaken, not stirred, it you will." 

***And Chapter four***

            Realmi: There! You have an honorable mention, Caroline.

            Caroline: Goody.

            Trent: Where am I?

            Arashi: You're in the Free Pages.

            Trent: Where?

            George: This is where Realmi-sama intervenes with us.

            Isabella: We all had lines this time!

            Caroline: I didn't

            Charli: Stop complaining! Your part of the peanut gallery in this story, live with it.

            Caroline: *grabs Realmi by her collar* You have some explaining to do, putting the star of the manga in the peanut gallery!

            Realmi: You'll have your turn. You'll have your turn….

            George: Readers, just read and review.

            Realmi: *runs away as Carrie runs after her* GWAAAAAA!

            Miwako: Shouldn't we stop them?

            Arashi: No why?

            Isabella: If we don't stop them, there will be no chapter five!

            Everyone: Carrie! STOP!


	5. The Game's a foot!

Things You Do Out Of Love

Chapter 5: And the game's a foot.

Realmi

Realmi's soap box: I don't care if Wednesday 13 lives there, North Carolina is to "worst place ever besides Arkansas" as Spongebob Squarepants is to Anti-Christ (figure that one out). 

Realmi: Dude, the last chapter was BAD!

Caroline: Yeah, because….. 

Realmi: If you say "I didn't get a line" I'll bite your hand off.

Caroline: *keeps mouth shut…..for once*

Charli: What school on Earth has Rock Choir?

Realmi: Yours… deal with it.

Arashi: And who's ear would bleed that much?

Realmi:……..

George: Not one for realism, are you?

Realmi: *cuffs him outside the head*

Miwako:  Miwako thought Realmi loves George? Why is Realmi beating him?

Isabella: Haven't you heard the old saying, "You always hurt the one you love?"

Realmi: Okay…so there is no confusion. Charli has four ear rings in each ear (one at the "nomal" location the other three towards the top), a left eye browpiercing, and a lip ring. No tattoos yet, and don't forget green hair *It's naturally black though.*

*At long last Chapter 5*

            Charli was in a right fix, it had been a week after the…er….incident in Rock Choir she, seemingly, couldn't get away from Mr. Trent Falcone.  "Dammit, is the idiot in everything?" Charli asked aloud as she washed her hands after painting class. Falcone was in all her classes except photography. But that didn't matter, he was also custom chair so she had to put up with him three hours after school working on the four shows that Yaza Arts was putting on that season. There was one other boy on custom crew but he was also in two so the shows so he couldn't make it half the time. 

            "Charli, hurry up!" called Hikaru, one of her classmates from acting. "Co'mon! We're going to be late to lunch!" Charli smiled and followed after the lavender haired girl. "So, how was your day?" she asked. Charli frowned greatly thinking about how Trent had 'accidentally' knocked her paints over. "Ah, Falcone again?" 

            "Yep." Charli sneered.

            "Well, if it's any consolation, you look wonderful!" said Hikaru, eyeing Charli: who was in black bondage pants, a burgundy velvet shirt, and combat boots. Hikaru had partially fallen head over heels for Charli the first time she saw her in acting class. She was the pinnacle of hotness compared to other girls at the school if you asked Hikaru. _She's like a heroine in a gothic romance. _Hikaru thought.

            "Thanks, you look great too!" commented Charli, oblivious to her new friend's thoughts towards her. Hikaru, who was wearing a green t shirt and a black skirt, smiled at Charli and the two sat down at a lunch table.

            "Oh, Charlotte!" called Isabella, gracefully advancing on the two girls. "Would you mind if I sat with you and your friend? Miwako and Arashi are 'busy.'" Charli laughed and scooted over to allow Isabella to sit next to her. "Sp, how has your day been?"

            "Fine, Isabella, have you met Hikaru?" Charli asked, pointing towards her friend. 

            "I think he was in my sewing class first year." Hikaru said. 

            "Could b….."

            "BLACK!" came the voice Charli knew to be Falcone's. Rolling her eyes, Charli turned to face the antichrist…as she liked to think of him.

            "Yes?" she asked calmly.

            "You're brother is George Koizumi right?" he asked, grabbing her about the shoulders.

            "Half. He's my half brother."

            "You're coming with me." He said in a matter of fact manner.

            "I'm wha…" however before she could finish her sentence Trent had pulled her to her feet and was dragging her by the hand towards the theater. "Lemme go lemme go!" Charli demanded, trying to break away for him. Trent dragged her to the dressing room and slammed the door shut behind him. "LEMME GO BASTARD!" tugging at his arm. Trent released her and she flopped to the ground.

            "Grace isn't one of your strong points is it?" Trent smirked.

            "Fuck off, Falcone." Charli said walking towards the door. Trent side stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

            "Damn it, move!"

            "What do you know of Koizumi's dress?'

            "What? I didn't know George took up cross dressing." Charli said sarcastically.

            "Funny, I meant his dress for the show."

            "Why do you care?" suddenly, enlightening crossed Charli's face. "You're his rival aren't you/"

            "Smart and graceful, the prefect woman." Trent mocked. Charli's hands curled into fist at her sides, _That's__ it. Charli gave the bastard an upper cut. And pushed him away from her exit._

            "GEORGE!" Charli called happily pouncing on top of her older brother. "You are the greatest, most wonderful, darling brother anyone could have!" Charli said hugging one very confused George.

            "I already knew that but what led you to this discovery?" George asked.

            "Because you are going to beat the shit out of Trent Falcone in the school fashion show!" Charli said hugging her older brother, she then kissed him on the cheek. "Please kiss his ass, but I figure you will I've seen what you've created. Trent's going to go down in flames!" Charli laughed evilly, skipping down the hallway.

***End Chapter 5***

Charli: Someone has a crush on me?

Realmi: Trent's a little slim ball.

Trent: Hey! I'm here you know!

Yukari: I STILL DON'T HAVE A LINE!

Realmi: Sorry that was so short, reader, chapter six will be much, much longer. I've decided that Trent choose his name after the very hot, very shibby Trent Reznor. By the way, wish me luck because I'm fighting a friend of mine for Trent…..shut up….I know fangirls fight over Arashi all the time.

Arashi: The original cast of ParaKiss wants more lines. Dammit, Reader….tell her to give us bigger parts!

George: And to stop hitting me.

Yukari: And to add me in!

Miwako: And to edit!

Realmi: I hate you all.

  __


	6. No chapter title too lazy

Things You Do Out Of Love

Chapter 6:

Realmi

Realmi: here it is folks, Chapter 6!

Yukari: If I don't have lines…

Realmi: I promise, okay?

George: When is the time setting for all this anyway?

Realmi: Between book 1 and 2 I believe

Arashi: You don't know!?

Realmi: *sweatdrop*

***

            Charli literarily danced into the living room of the apartment. She had seen her brother's fashions and knew Trent could not beat him. The thought of Trent not getting a scholarship and having his dreams crushed filled her with such a warm fuzzy feeling. "Ah, I need some tunes!" Charli said dancing over to the stereo. She threw her black shoulder pack onto the floor and rummaged through it, looking for her CD. "Bingo," she said joyfully holding up a CD that read 'Charli's Super MegaMix.' Putting it in she began to dance about when her favorite band Addictive Tragedy's song Death to Pop blared out of the speakers. She began dancing around to the pure rock sound and singing along to the funny lyrics.

"Light a fire under Britney spears

Watch her plastic self melt to the ground

I'll make her live out her worst fears

Can't scream for help, bitch! There's no one around!

Tie Justin Timberlake to a Ferris wheel

Laugh in delight as I put it on high speed

Listen to him scream and squeal

Kill the pop stars, this is what I need

_Spear Britney, this child has no destiny_

_Drop an anvil on Avril and tear out her spleen_

_Drown Timberlake in a nearby lake_

_And play deadly hide-n-go-seek with stupid Nsync_

_I'm gonna scare-ah miss Aguilar-ah_

_And make zombie toys out of the backstreet boys_

_I'll stuff Good __Charlotte__ with poison chocolate_

_And giggle as I freeze 98 degrees_

Burn to the ground American Idol

Madonna, stop skipping your Midol

Hey Eminem, taste the rainbow!

I'm gonna rock your socks you homophobe

Mmmmbop I'm glad Hanson popped

And Jenny your ass takes up the block

Mandy Moore is a closet whore

Give me Nails and Manson any day

Lock up all the glitter or throw it away

_Spear Britney, this child has no destiny_

_Drop an anvil on Avril and tear out her spleen_

_Drown Timberlake in a nearby lake_

_And play deadly hide-n-go-seek with stupid Nsync_

_I'm gonna scare-ah miss Aguilar-ah_

_And make zombie toys out of the backstreet boys_

_I'll stuff Good __Charlotte__ with poison chocolate_

_And giggle as I freeze 98 degrees"_

"Charli?" asked a voice that was oddly familiar Charli stopped her dancing and turned around. Standing the hallway was a person who she recognized as Caroline.

            "Yukari? What was that awful noise?" George asked appearing into view. George stood in the hallway and gave his sister a quizzical look.  No one spoke and no one really knew why, as Charli's super megamix switched over to a Deanna song the awkward silence was interrupted by the ring of George's cell phone.

            "Hello? Isabella? What's wrong? Oh…oh I see. I'll be over there as soon as I can."  George hung up his cell and turned to Caroline. "I'm sorry, doll, but something came up. We can carry on later tonight." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek. He turned to Charli, "No brainwashing my favorite model." He winked and darted out the door. Yukari and Charli stood there in silence. 

            "So…ummm….. you're George's sister?"

            "Half sister, I'm much cuter though," Charli said.  Caroline laughed and Charli followed suit. "So, what was he saying about being his favorite model?" Charli asked looking at Caroline and walking her over to the couch. "You look a bit too innocent to be a model." _And I know models… _Charli thought reflecting on her life back in London. She was young, freakishly young, but she was as talented as George if not more so.  

            "Oh…I'm modeling the Paradise Kiss dress for the school show." Caroline said, easing into her boyfriend's little sister's company. There was something about the short young woman beside her that was likable to her. _And Arashi told me to watch out for her, psssh, she's just like him…only nicer. _

"The dress?!" Charli yelped, grabbing Yukari by the shoulders and shaking her, asking question after question. "What does it look like? Is it pretty? Glamorous? Will it rock many a sock!?" she asked hysterically. Caroline put her hands up and tried to push the Teenage Zombie off her. 

            "All I know is that Arashi, Isabella, George, and Miwako are making it, honest." Caroline said. Charli relaxed her grip and sank into the couch, Yukari sat right next to her. "So…. Why does it matter so much to you?"

            "There is a boy involved and that's all I'm going to say." Charli said impishly. Caroline smiled and dared to ask another question.

            "Charli, would you mind telling me how you ended up with George?"

            "Caroline, how much time do you have?" Charli said in her same impish manner.

***NEXT CHAPTER: We learn all about Charli's "past life"***

Realmi: See? That was longer then the last one.

Arashi: The last one was about half a page

Realmi: *is not listening cause she found ginger ale*

George: Anyway, reader, please review and tell Realmi that the original characters would like more lines.

Isabella: I want more lines.

Charli: I want a better writer writing this.

Realmi: *too enveloped in her ginger ale drinking*

Yukari: I got lines! I got lines! At long last I got lines! *dances*


	7. I was a platypus in a past life

Things You Do Out Of Love

Chapter 7: I was a platypus in a past life

Realmi

***

Realmi: Yay! Chapter 7! Chapter 7! 

Arashi: You need to update more! 

Realmi: I'm sorry! Meep! I do have a life outside of fanfiction you know?

Caroline: I don't care, you still need update more regularly.

George: Think of your fans?

Realmi: I have fans?

Arashi: Unbelievable ain't it?

Isabella: Promise to edit this time?

Realmi: Don't make me commit a hate crime!

***

            Caroline could tell by the line "How much time do you have?" that this was going to be a long but interesting tale. "Oh, I don't know," Caroline said, stretching her arms. "I have enough time I guess." Charli smirked and shifted her position so that she was reclined and still facing Caroline. 

            "I'll right, it all started out well enough, my mother was a famous dress maker, she had her hand in modeling and acting too, but she was most well known for her lovely dresses. Princess Diana wore one of Mum's dresses for her wedding. But that was long before I was born. Let's see, Mom decided to make me into her perfect image. She made me model baby wear and by the age of three, I was taking acting and vocal lessons."

            "At age three?!" Caroline proclaimed. Charli nodded.

            "Well, to put it lightly, I was excellent, my mum had me in commercials coming out my ears, also she landed me a role in a sitcom as well. The series ended when I was six, and then she got me a part as one of the Van Trap family children in the Sound of Music. That's when I discovered my favorite form of theatre. Costumes! The costume chair for that musical often let me help out, and most babies get a rattle to play with, well, I got thimbles and thread."

            "Wow, that's some life," Caroline sighed, thinking about how different Charli's life was from her own. "How glamorous."

            "Glamorous?" Charli laughed. "Far from it, my mum was freakishly rich, and she would spend countless dollars on my lessons and career, but we lived in a three bedroom apartment, and the master bedroom was used as the studio, as well as the kitchen, living room, and sometimes the bathroom." Charli giggled. "Oh we were well to do, but you wouldn't know it, we were also very cheap."

            Carolina laughed harder at that and so did Charli. "Well, that's another difference between you and your brother."

            "Don't even get me started on how much money he wastes." Charli laughed. "So anyway, when I was merely 12, my mother enrolled me in Suze Arts, which is the sister school of Yaza Arts."

            "When you were 12? Jesus, what about your formal education?"

            "Oh that? My mum was lazy at everything aside from her work, so she hired tutors for me, also, when she saw fit, she made me balance the books, my math skills improved greatly."

            "Holy shit. So not only are you a talented singer, actress, and costume person, but you're also a genius?" 

            "I wouldn't call me a genius, more like a good head for money figures." Charli smiled, she wasn't being humble when she said she wasn't a genius, she was being honest. She just liked to count money. "Anyway, I was good very good, but I was trained to be that way. I even costumed several musicals and plays, nothing major, but they weren't school related so I was happy. I loved all of it, even the teasing; it made me a stronger person, with a huge complex, but over all stronger." Charli realized she was rambling and continued.

            "So anyway, I come home from school one day and I see her there, sprawled out on the floor," Charli said, her eyes going stony. "I called the police, naturally, but what I didn't tell them about was the suicide note, it was addressed to me and no one else, after all."  

            "Did she blame you?" Caroline asked.

            "Far from it, she said she killed herself to teach me a lesson. She said that she forced me into the world that I claimed to love. She wanted me to grow as a person and she felt I couldn't do it because I kept looking up to her. She asked me not to hate her, and I don't, I love her for it and for being so cool. And she was right, I know it's only been a month, but I've discovered that I don't like working so damn hard, I used to love to be busy cause I thought it made my mother happy, but I have discovered that I am lazy, and it's awesome." Charli laughed. "And just between you and me, I don't like making dancing, dancing could die."

            Caroline let out a laugh, but then grew serious again, "But don't you miss your mom?" 

            "Of course, I'd much rather have her here with me, but she did what she felt was right, I don't think any amount of begging would have stopped her," Charli said sighing. Just then, George and Isabella came into the room.

            "Charli, you're going to be staying with Isabella for the evening," George said. Charli didn't protest, she liked Isabella.

            "I'll go pack," she said. 

            "No need, everything you could need would be provided for, scoot." Charli could take the hint that George intended to be alone with his girlpet. So she quickly darted from the couch over to Isabella's side. "Good night, darling sister," George said.

            "Later, bro." 

***

***

            "They are dealing with things best left to the Adult Conspiracy," Charli said. Isabella smiled as the two sat down on the rich carpet working on the dress. "First, I'm only supposed to be here for one night, then Caroline runs away from home, then she moves into Arashi's apartment, then in with George, and now George is not letting me back in the house!" Charli was particularly foaming at the mouth.

            She was an over emotional 15 year old girl, she had no mother and basically no father. George was a pompous little tart, but he was her family, and that's something she needed right now. Of course, her under developed little mind didn't understand that…. Right now, she was angry that she could go back and get her stuff. "George has his reasons, dear, as weird as they are. More then likely, he doesn't want you to possibly see something a girl your age should see."

            "Oh please, I nearly grew up back stage, I've seen everything from heavy petting to sodomy…theatre people are horny."

            "A lady should talk like that!" Isabella scolded. Charli stuck out her tongue and tossed Isabella an old copy of Zipper. "Oh my…." Said Isabella, silently blushing. "You do have a point."

            "GWA! Why do all of his clothes have to be a pain in the butt to make?" Charli roared, tempted to tear the fabric apart, but then remembered that she wanted to live. Isabella chuckled. "You laugh at my pain, but it's not funny! I'm not even apart of ParaKiss and what's more, I'm over worked as it is with Mr. Evil Incarne Trent!" Charli whined.

            "How is Trent, haven't heard you whine about him in awhile."

            "Well, he's kinda been keeping his distance every since I punched his light out," Charli said, not bothering to hide the pride in her voice.

            _I wonder how long he is going to keep that up_, Isabella asked herself.  

***

            "So, anyway, Hikaru, the ParaKiss presentation is going to be fantastic! Not only is Caroline beautiful, but George's dress is coming along nicely," Charli said to Hikaru at lunch. The purple haired girl just looked at Charli dreamingly. 

            I have to stop myself from liking her, one, she's 15 and another she's hopelessly straight! Hikaru thought, but she couldn't help but feel lusty thoughts for her new friend, At least she is unaware of my feelings. Hikaru sighed.

            "So, Black, excited about your soon to be failure?" came the snide voice of Trent Falcone. 

            "Failure?" Charli roared turning around to face him. "Oh, it's going to be failure alright, but not for Paradise Kiss!"

            "What can a nancy boy and his freak sister possibly make that will beat Poisoned Embrace's clothing?"

            "Something splendiferous!" Charli said. "You just can't beat the Koizumi/Black superior genes!" 

            "Charli…" Hikaru said warningly, but Charli was not about to back down.

            "Superior genes?" Trent said, raising an eyebrow.

            "Yes," Charli said. "Too good for mortal man! We are demi-gods!" Charli said through her hyper induced lips. Trent let out a dry sound that could be considered a laugh in some countries.

            "Too good for mortal man, huh? Are you talking about the clothes or the two of you?"

            "Both." Charli said confidently. "Don't be jealous, Trent, it's not your fault."

            "Charli, Not only are my clothes and talents better then yours, but I am more the worthy of you….wait that didn't come out right!" Trent said, but it was too late .

            "OH-HO!" Alright then, if you are so worthy of me…prove it! If you beat Paradise Kiss in the fashion show, I'll date you for a month!" _What the Hell!? _Charli thought, _where did that come from!_

            "FINE!" Trent said, smirking as he left the two to their lunch. _That worked out better then I thought; now all I have to do is win the show!_

***

Realmi: You all thought I was dead didn't you

Arashi: They could only hope

Realmi: Shut up you, anyway, I *will* update! More often, it's unfair and I can't start a story and then not finish it! Okay! 

Arashi:  And here I thought I will get a break

George: Please, knowing her she'll stop writing again


End file.
